Mary Worth
History (Submitted by Four-Eyes) Mary Worth: ~1250 - ~1400 Mary was the daughter of a woodcutter and a seamstress whose family was eaten by witches. Using her mother's scissors and and her father's axe, Mary cut her way through the witches and into legend. Her act of defiant survival made her a Fable worth telling stories about, earning her immortality. Mary became a witch-hunter, traveling the Homelands, but never straying too far from the forests where the witches dwelt. One day Mary took in a child she found while patrolling the the magical forest. Mary feared the girl was the intended victim of a witch and took her in. Mary grew to love the girl and because she loved her so, she insisted she go live with a local lord and lady who offered to care for the girl. Some years later, Mary returned to fiefdom to find its local children missing. Mary confronted the girl who was now a beautiful woman and the lady of the land. Mary feared she had rescued a young witch so many years ago. To that end, Mary gathered up a mob. By force, Mary dragged the young lady out of bed and took her to the town square where a staked pyre was waiting. Mary watched her friend burn, never looking away. That night, Mary sacrificed something inside her upon those flames as well. Bloody Mary: ~1400 - 1561 Mary came to the mundane world during a Sheeda skirmish. Her legend was not that impressive at the time, but she used her experience from the Homelands to become a skilled witch-hunter for the Spanish Inquisition, and while she killed dozens of witches personally, it did little to magnify her legend. When Mary came to England she made an alliance with another Mary, one with aspirations for the crown. Mary helped secure the other's crown by convincing key lords that the heir named by the last monarch was a witch. Queen Mary I of England was soon crowned and the two Marys got to work, burning hundreds of dissenters at the stake in just five years' time. Both were cursed with the name "Bloody Mary" and their legends became entwined. When the queen died, the crown went to someone not so interested in witch burnings. Bloody Mary did not cease her actions, and she was promptly captured, imprisoned, and executed. Bloody Mary: 1690 - 1695 Many Fables say the first death is always the roughest. Mary would likely agree with this, as she was dead for over a hundred years before she found herself returned to life in the New World. After she got her bearings, Mary went looking for witches. Still upset with the mundies for having killed her, she made an unholy alliance with a boy who claimed to be a witch himself and the two sowed chaos by burning non-witches at the stake in Salem. For her part in this, a powerful wizard used magic to burn Mary alive. Mary Saunders: 1827 - Present When Mary returned, she had a change of heart. She allowed herself to love again. She fell in love with a mundie lawman, went out west to settle the wild American frontier with him, and even had a son who she tried to raise as a kind, caring boy. But it was not meant to be. Time and violence took her husband and child from her. So Mary went to New York to live among her own kind... but violence took that away from her, too. Supplemental Reports * (Submitted by Four-Eyes) True to her legend, which states you can summon Bloody Mary by calling her name while staring into a mirror in a dark or dimly-lit room, Mary will intrinsically know that she is being called and who the summoner is and where they are to be found; however she is under no compulsion to respond to such summoning. Though, there are ways to tempt her.Network Files: Mary Worth Threat Assessment Resources * Fable Physiology: Fables come in all shapes and sizes. While many are indistinguishable from humans in appearance, they are all beings composed of pure intrinsic energy, literally the substance of imagination. Bloody Mary is made of negative energy, and quite a bit of it at that. ** Accelerated Healing: If she isn't killed, Mary tends to recover from almost any injury within a few hours. The most severe injury will only hinder her for twenty-four hours... and upset her considerably. ** Enhanced Agility: Bloody Mary is extremely fast and agile. ** Enhanced Resiliency: Bloody Mary is able to shrug off most mortal injuries. Though bullets still break her skin and her bones still break, she has a tremendous ability to persevere and carry on. She does not seem to be concerned with blood loss. ** Enhanced Strength: According to other Fables, Mary is surprisingly strong. Though she isn't known to throw cars or kick down vault doors, she is able to snap chains one-handed, break Kryptonian bones, and toss manhole covers aside as if they were throw pillows. We estimate her strength to be Class IV at the very least. ** Immortality: One gift that seems to unite all Fables is their ability to live indefinitely without suffering the rigors of age or most illnesses. ** Magical Resistance: Mary has an inlaid resistance to magic influence which makes her a particularly frightening opponent for mages. ** Resurrection: While every Fable is immortal, it does not mean that they can't be killed by violent means. However while all Fables can die, not all of them will stay dead. Fables who remain popular in the collective human consciousness have the ability to defy death, often coming back from the grave. Sometimes they come back without their memories for a few years, sometimes they come back with a new morality (due to a change in their intrinsic composition). Though Bloody Mary's legend is quite different in different locales, her tale is still told and thus she is one Fable who can defy death and has. * Catoptromancy: Mary is a specialist of magic involving mirrors. This includes: ** Duplication: By standing close to a mirror of roughly her size and of good clarity, Mary can say her own name three times to create a magical clone of herself which will leap out of the mirror, shattering it in the process. The clone has all of Mary's own abilities except it will collapse into a pile of mirror shards within six to twenty-four hours. Mary shares her clones' experiences. ** Remote Viewing: Mary can use mirrors and reflective surfaces for magical surveillance or communication. ** Spontaneous Entropy: By intense focus, Mary can cause mirrors and other reflective surfaces to explode (this horrifically include eyes). ** Teleportation: Mary can travel through mirrors (possibly via the Gray Room) and other reflective surfaces. Weaknesses * Covered Surfaces: Mary cannot travel through a covered mirror. * Mental Illness: She is a psychopath who often refuses to kill if she cannot look into her victims' eyes. Analytics * Physicality: 5 - Master / Remarkable * Occult: 4 - Expert / Enhanced * Weapons: 7 - Legendary * Experience: 3 - Trained / Exceptional * Ranged: 5 - Master / Remarkable * Strategy: 4 - Expert / Enhanced Trivia and Notes Trivia * Mary has a Threat Assessment ranking of 105, marking her as a Severe Threat. Notes * She's a composite character of Bloody Mary from The Wolf Among Us and Mary Worth/Bloody Mary, a Batwoman villain. * Her portrait is a nod to her appearance in The Wolf Among Us video game. Links and References * Appearances of Mary Worth * Character Gallery: Mary Worth Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Fable Category:Pansexual Characters Category:Black Hair Category:Red Hair Category:Red Eyes Category:Widowed Characters Category:Submitted by Four-Eyes Category:Composite Character Category:Hunters Category:Immortality Category:Accelerated Healing Category:Teleportation Category:Class IV Enhanced Strength Category:Mental Illness Category:Female Characters Category:Bio-Fission Category:Saunders Family Category:Height 5' 6" Category:Severe Threat Category:Subsidiary Reality U Category:Psychopathic